The Way We Love
by Supergirlloverandsuperfan
Summary: After the season 2 Finale of Supergirl, Kara is on a search for Mon El and comes across a few obstacles- and blessings!
1. chapter 1

Hey Karamel lovers! This is my first story so please go easy on me! DISCLAIMER: These characters are from the show Supergirl and I do NOT own any of these characters, except for a few in the future I will make up. This story is about Kara and Mon El finding each other after the season 2 finale. If you have not seen the Supergirl season 2 finale, do not read, as there will be spoilers. This will take place right after the season 2 finale.

Kara's POV

As I break through the clouds, I let out a heart wrenching cry. _Why? Why Mon El?_ I think in my head as a single tear streams down my cheek. _How will I live without him? He made me so happy._ All the moments we shared just seem to make my heart cry. I fly back down to the DEO, but as I land, I feel dizziness overcoming me.

I sit up in a panic as I take in my surroundings.

"Hey, Kara your okay!" My sister Alex says as she comes over to give me a hug.

"What happened?" I ask confused.

"You fell out of the sky, Kara. You've been out for 2 hours."

"Well what happened?" I ask impatiently.

"We don't know." "We're still running tests." She says.

All of a sudden I feel my heart start to ache and my eyes start to water. I look over to where Mon El and I shared our first kiss. I look back at Alex and she gives me a sympathetic look. I hug her again and bury my head into her shoulder. "Alex..." I say muffled into her neck. I start to sob softly into her neck. She starts to rub my back softly to try to help me calm down. "I know." She says. "It will be okay, Kara." Just as Alex says this, she receives a phone call. "Excuse me."

I nod and she walks out of the room. I see her pick up her phone and looking frustrated. I know it's not right but I listen to her conversation anyway."I know babe..." "Yes I know we had a date Maggie but she needs me!" Alex says. "Yes, I'll call you tomorrow." "Bye" she hangs up and walks back in looking at me. "I'm guessing you heard that." She says. I nod my head yes and say "Alex, go be with your girlfriend." "I want you to go on your date. "But Kara I-"

I cut her off and say "No. You are going." She looks at me unsure then nods her head okay. "Alright Kara. You win. She gives me another hug and kisses my forehead. "I love you Kara." "Love you to Alex" I say.

After Alex leaves for her date, I get up and walk over to the portal thinge Cisco gave me. Then I go to look over the pod that brought me to earth. I lift the pod up and take off to an abandoned field. I step into my old pod and set the same coordinates Mon El set. _I will find Mon El and get him a cure._ I think to myself. I take off into space and...


	2. I love you I should've said it before

Chapter 2~"I love you. I should've said it before"

Thank you so much to all the people who are still reading and gave my story a chance. I'd love to hear what you think so don't be afraid to comment. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Supergirl or any of the characters, just some I will make up in the future. Placed after season 2 finale. The chapters in this story will start to become longer, so don't worry. Sorry for the short first 2 chapters.

I lift the pod up and take off to an abandoned field. I step into my old pod and set the same coordinates Mon El set. _I will find Mon El and get him a cure._ I think to myself. I take off into space and see the world below getting smaller. I am soon surrounded by the darkness of space. My pod soon gradually shifts over to the side and a portal soon opens. _Oh Rao. Please no! Not again! I can't be back here!_ I urgently think. At the other side of the portal, I see another Kryptonian pod slightly ahead. I can see Mon El in his pod with his eyes closed. "No Mon El! I scream aloud. _I slept for 24 years in the phantom zone and who knows how long he could be stuck here if he falls asleep!_ I feel my eyelids getting heavy and I beg myself to focus and stay awake. I get out the portal thingy that Cisco gave me and pray to Rao this works. Oh Rao please! Please work! I quickly point the portal thingy ahead of where Mon El and I are. I see Mon El's pod getting gradually closer to the portal. _Come on! Almost there!_ I think to myself almost willing the ship to go through. A minute later, (which what felt like an eternity) Mon El's pod finally went through the portal. _Oh thank Rao! Mon El is safe!_ As soon as the thought comes over me I feel another dizziness come over me. I look ahead to where the portal is and see I am almost through. I fight to stay awake but soon darkness overcomes me.

Mon El's POV

I feel myself falling to the ground and as I open my eyes, I see my pod falling towards the ground on--earth? _What? What about the lead? I need to see Kara? Is she okay_? I try to calm myself down but I have a million questions. I brace for impact as my pod crashes to the ground. I look out of my pod and look for any familiar surroundings. _Where am I? I can't be on my earth can I?_ As soon as these questions fade through my head, I see a pod fall from the sky through a portal. It falls about 2 yards away from where I am. I use my super speed to go over to the pod and I tear off the top to find a familiar looking blonde hair Kryptonian that could easily melt my heart with one smile. _Kara!_ My heart skips a beat when I see her beautiful face that I thought I would never see again."Oh Rao why aren't you waking up?" I pick her up and cradle her into my arms and kiss her forehead. I think back to to one of the last words she said to me. "I love you. I should've said it before." _Oh Rao I love her so much! Please wake up! I need to figure out where we are. If we were on our earth, I would be dead because of lead right? Uggh I don't have time for this! Kara needs h_ elp. I superspeed around the city only thinking of Kara's health and find a familiar building: Star Labs.


	3. To wake up with you

Chapter 3~To wake up with you

Thank you so much to everyone who is reading my story! I really appreciate the comments so far and I will take any critiques you have for this story. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Supergirl or any of the characters, except some I will make up in the future. This will be after the Supergirl AND Flash season finales and I also do NOT own the Flash or any of the characters.

Alex POV

I walk into Kara's apartment with the potstickers and pizza I ordered. I see Maggie, Jonn, Winn, James, Eliza, and Clark already there. Maggie asks the question everyone is thinking "Did she fall for it?"

"Yeah, she did! I can't wait to see her face when she sees all her family and friends here to support her." "She's not the same. Ever since Mon El left, Kara has been broken." "She needs to know we're all here for her." I say.

As soon as I say this, Jonn and I get a security alert from the DEO.

"Jonn! There's a security breech!" I say loudly.

Jonn checks the security video with his phone to see Kara taking the pod that she came to earth in.

"Oh my God she's not!" I say.

"She is." Jonn says. "Good thing I put a tracker in her pod." Jonn says. She's at an abandoned field."

As soon as he says this, Clark takes off to the field to try to stop Kara.

Clark's POV

As soon as Jonn tells where Kara is, I fly out the window to the abandoned field to try to stop her from going into space. _Anything could happen! I can't loose her. She's my only family and I know I don't always show it, I still love her and want to protect her. I hope It's not too late!_ I land in the field to see a pod already up in the sky and going into space. I call Alex and tell her what happened while I get yelled out for not getting here sooner. _Oh Kara what have you done?! Anything could happen to you! I hope you know what you're doing!_

Mon El's POV

I bust into Star Labs to find Iris and Joe crying in the corner of the room. I see Cisco sit at the computer with his hands covering his teary eyes. As I enter the room, everyone turns to see me holding an unconscious Supergirl.

"What happened to Kara?!" Cisco questions with red puffy eyes.

"I don't know." I say. "I was hoping you could tell me!" I confess to him. "We need to get her help!" I say urgently.

"Okay uhh Joe can you help me set up the sun lamps for Kara?" Cisco says in a hurry.

"Yeah" Joe says.

He gives his daughter Iris a sympathetic look then walks over to meet Cisco. Cisco and Joe quickly set up the sun lamp after a complaint from Cisco wishing Caitlyn were here to help since she was the doctor. I set Kara under the sunlamps and give her a gentle kiss. I stroke her cheek and move a piece of loose hair from her face. _Kara you're going to be okay. They can help you._ I can't bare any longer to see her in this state so I walk back to the main room where Iris and Joe are while Cisco runs some tests. I look around the room and for the first time, realize Barry and H.R aren't here. I look over to Joe and Iris once more to see them in a hug while Iris cries into her dad's shoulder. _What's wrong? What is happening?_ I slowly approach them and ask if they need help and if they are going to be okay.

"Yeah. We-re ok-a-y." Iris says between sobs.

"Okay, well if you need anything let me know." I say.

 _There not okay! What's going on here? I should probably leave them so I don't bring up whatever happened by accident._ I walk back into the room where Cisco is typing with wide eyes.

"What exactly happened?" "What can you remember?" Cisco finally turns to me and asks.

I tell him what occurred on our earth from the lead, to me taking off in a pod. I then tell Cisco about Kara and me landing here and having no idea where we were until I found star labs.

"So lead was released into your earth's atmosphere?" "And lead is deadly to you?" "Yep." I say with extra emphasis on the p while getting more nervous by the minute.

 _Rao what is_ _happening? I don't know about anything that is going on! Kara will be okay. She's Kara! She's strong and smart and doesn't deserve to die!_

"So Kara will be okay right?!" I ask worriedly.

"Yes well, the test hasn't exactly come back yet so we will have to wait a little longer." He says disappointed. "I'm sorry Mon El." He says.

I can't bare the thought of having to live without her for even a second. I feel my knees start to weaken and soon give out. I fall to the ground and cover my face with my palms. I'm a tough guy. I've only cried two times: when Kara and I broke up and when we said goodbye.

"She risked her life to come find me!" "This is all my fault!" I start to yell but Cisco interrupts.

"Man you have to be strong! For her! She's Kara! She's Supergirl and she will be fine!" Cisco yells putting back some sense into me. I nod my head slightly and thank Cisco for everything he's doing.

"Just seems like no one can win these days." He says quietly forgetting I have super hearing.

"What are you talking about Cisco?" What's going on?!" "Joe and Iris are in the corner crying!" I tell him sadly.

Cisco looks up at me and says something I didn't want to hear. "Barry's gone. H.R's dead. Team Flash is gone." Cisco says painfully.

I can't do anything to hide my shock and think about Barry and H.R. How I didn't know them that well but they helped save the love of my life from the music meister. How they were kind to everyone. I couldn't help but think about Iris and what she must be feeling. Barry's gone. The love of her life is gone. If I lost Kara, I would be on the verge of going insane. I already broke down before and Cisco says Kara will be fine! _Did Kara feel this_ _way when I had to leave earth? Did I hurt her when I left? Gods I just want you to wake Kara! I need you! I can't breathe without you!_ _I need to be with you. To wake up with you._


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! This is a more of a bonus chapter! But this will be important in the story. You will find out what is happening with Kara and Mon-El soon. I feel like I had to put this in because they weren't really that specific in details in the show. It was kind of vague in the show, but I still love it! Again, I do NOT own any of the characters from Supergirl, except ones that I will make up in the future. Another Disclaimer: I borrowed some ideas and some quotes from the tv show. My other ideas were based off of the tv show.

Clarks POV

~The day Kara landed on earth~

"Where do you guys think your going with that money?" I said curiously.

The three culprits look up at me, then to each other, then start to run. I roll my eyes at there attempted escape plan and superspeed all three of them to prison. I take off in the sky looking for anyone to help or stop crime. I hear a loud crash from somewhere and fly as fast as I can to check on the scene. I can't hide my shock when I see a Kryptonian pod- identical to mine- crashed on an abandoned field. I land and tear off the top to reveal a little girl. _She wears the House of El! Who is she?!_ I hold out my hand to her and she takes it hesitantly.

"It will be okay." "I'm here to help you." "Come with me." I say to her. I pick up her pod and her and take her to the fortress of solitude.

"What's your name?"

"Kara Zor-El." She says shyly.

 _Wait I've heard that name. Somewhere in the fortress of solitude!_

"Where are you from?" I say already knowing the answer to that question.

"Krypton." She says sadly. She suddenly remembers something and says "I need to find my cousin!" "He's only a year old!" "He's out there all alone!"

"Woah woah! "Calm down Kara. It'll be okay." "What's his name?"

"Kal-El." He's just a baby!"

As she says those words I stare at her intently.

"O-oh, you must have had a long journey." I say to change the subject.

"Why don't you get some sleep." I say.

"But Kal-El needs -she starts to argue with me before I interrupt.

"Your cousin will be fine." I say.

"You don't understand! My parents and uncle Jor -El and aunt Lara sent me to protect him!" He's my only family!" She cries out at me. "And why do you wear my family's crest on your chest? Where did you get it?!"

I don't know how to begin to explain to her so I tell her to get some sleep instead. She hesitates at first then goes to get some rest after I tell her I'm a friend and I'm only trying to help.

 _What is going on?! Could she be my cousin? Is she lying? No, I doubt she's lying. She's just a little girl! But if we are related, why is she so young? And she was sent to watch over me? What?_

I go to my computer (which is krypton's technology) to find out some much needed information.

"Jor-El." I say.

A hologram of my father shows up and I start asking questions.

"Who is Kara Zor-El?" I say to him.

"Kara Zor-El. He repeats, is my brother's daughter and my niece. Your cousin. He brings up the last known pictures of her and she looks exactly like this little girl does. I scroll through a few pictures until I see a picture of her with a baby.

 _That's me. This girl is my cousin. My biological cousin. Oh my Rao. I have family! I'm not alone! But why is she so young?_

"How can a person not age at all?" I ask.

Jor-El responds with "the phantom zone. A place in space where time does not pass. A place where criminals are sentenced to as well.

"Thank you." I say a bit dazed.

 _How the heck do I explain this to her?_

After an hour of trying to figure out what to do, I hear a scream and I race over to find Kara screaming in her sleep.

"No mom!" "Please don't make me leave!" "Dad!" "Please!"

I go over to her and try to wake her up.

"Hey!" "Kara!" "You're okay!"

I wrap her in a hug and she wakes up in my arms.

"I'm so-r-ry-y." She says between sobs. "I just can't believe Krypton is gone." "My family!" She cries out.

"I know how you feel." "But over time, it'll get better." I say to her trying to calm her down.

"Yeah but it's only been about a day!" She cries to me.

 _Crap. She doesn't know how long it's been. How do I tell her? Okay. I'll just do it. She needs to know. She deserves to know._

Kara-." I start to say then pause. "Krypton exploded 24 years ago." I say sympathetically.

She looks at me with shock and says "No!" "No you're wrong!" "I was there a couple days ago!"

"Kara, I have reason to believe you were somehow stuck in the phantom zone. A place where time doesn't pass. That would explain how your still so young." I say carefully.

She doesn't say a word and stares at the ground.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Clark. But I'm from Krypton as well. My real name is Kal-El. I am from the house of El.

She looks up in shock and says "No you can't be him!" "I'm older than him!" "He's my baby cousin!" "He's a baby!"

"Kara, I am Kal-El. My father is Jor-El and my mother is Laura." I say to try and convince her.

"How do I know you're not just repeating what I said earlier?" "I said those names!" "If you are Kal-El, you would know who my parents are." "Do you know?"

"Yes Kara, I do." Your parents, my uncle and aunt, are Zor-El and Allura In-Ze. Your mother has a twin sister as well." I say remembering that extra detail I read in the archives.

She looks up at me in disbelief.

"You are Kal-El." She says quietly.

"I missed your childhood and failed to protect you."

"My parents sent me to watch over you." She said with tears streaming down her face.

"I failed you. I failed my parents. I failed everyone." She said more quietly. "I have no mission."

I look at her with sympathy and sadness that she has to go through all of this.

"I'm so sorry Kal-El." She says finally looking up at me.

"Kara, it's not your fault. You were stuck in the phantom zone." I tell her wanting her to not blame herself.

We talk for about an hour about what we are going to do now that she's on earth. I tell her about the powers that I have and she will most likely get. I tell her I know a family who will watch over her. I tell her I want her to have a normal childhood. She needs a normal childhood. Like my childhood. I try to convince myself these things to get rid of the guilt that I'm abandoning her to another family.

Kara's POV

When we arrive at the Danvers house, I feel myself shaking while I'm holding Kal-El's hand. We walk over to Eliza, who is now my foster mom.

"I know I'm not your mom sweetheart, but you're safe here." The woman tells me.

I give her a small, thankful smile and turn back to Kal to give him one last hug before he leaves. I see him take off into the sky and see my last tie with Krypton fly away. _I hope they will except me._ I look up at a window and see a teenage girl looking down at me.

 _That must be their daughter. I think Kal- I mean Clark, said her name was Alex._ For the first time I feel complete and utter loneliness until Eliza comes and gives me a hug.

"You will be safe here, Kara. I promise." She says with a sweet, calming tone.

I look up at her and give her a shy smile. _Maybe this won't be so hard after all._


	5. I love you so much

Hey Karamel fans! I'm Soooo sorry it's been a little longer than usual for this chapter! I have been SUPER busy! Ha get it?! Wow I'm such a loser. Anyway, here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Supergirl or the Flash or any of the D.C. Comic characters.

Mon El's POV

Mon El! I figured out what's wrong with Kara! Cisco exclaimed while he hurried into the room where I was.

I look up at him with a nervous face and my heart starts to beat fast. My palms become sweaty. I choke on my breath. Cisco quickly runs over to the machine connected to Kara and changes the yellow sun lamp to the red sun lamp.

 _What is he doing?! Kara needs the yellow sun to help her stay alive!_ I look up and start to protest until he injects her with a needle. _Oh. I see. Thank Rao Cisco is helping Kara!_ "I had to put her under the red sun lamp so I could inject her with this. You know her skin is unpenatrable under the yellow sun." He says fast sensing my uneasiness and worry. He takes a second needle and injects her with another needle.

"Okay. That's all I can do for her right now." He says solemnly.

" Cisco, what's wrong with Kara?!" I cry aloud.

"Well two things- possibly." He says uneasily.

 _Oh God. Not Kara. Why isn't it me?! She deserves to be alive! Healthy! Well! I should be in her spot._

"She has both lead and Kryptonite in her system." The kryptonite is more deadly to her, but for some reason, she is reacting to the lead as well." He says.

"Speaking of, Mon-El I need you under the other red sun lamp." He says nodding towards the bed next to Kara.

"No." I refuse. "Absolutely not." "Not until Kara is safe and awake." I say.

"Mon-El, I've done everything I can for her right now." "You need to be there for her when she wakes up." "How are you going to if you aren't well?" He cries putting some sense into me.

I look over to Kara with sadness in my eyes to see her like this. I walk over to her bed squeeze her hand, and kiss her gently on the forehead.

"I love you." I whisper into her hair. "So much."

After that, I walk over to the bed next to her and lay down under the red sun lamp. I hold her hand from where I am and gently caress it.

"You still have lead in your system so I'll inject you with this so it will leave from your system."

He injects the shot into me and I wince a little but not at the shot. At Kara. She's the love of my life and she came after me. It's my fault she's in this position. _God it's all my fault. I love you so much Kara._

This will make the lead leave your system. I still haven't come up with a cure for the lead problem on your earth." "I know how to make it leave your body but I don't know how to make you immune to the lead." "Yet." He adds at the end.

"If you can find a cure for lead, can you find a cure for kryptonite?" I ask thinking of Kara.

"Lead is a naturally occurring element that mankind has been munipulating long enough to know how it works." "Kryptonite is another story." "It is not native to this earth." "Yes, there are people who know how to manipulate it, but we don't know enough about it to come up with a way for Kara to be immune." Therefore, it's not possible." He says sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Ok." I say disappointedly and solemnly.

"Uh, there's one other thing that I need to tell you-"

All of a sudden, a large gasp of breath interrupted Cisco from what he was saying.

"Kara!" "Thank Rao!"

I run over to her and grab her hand and caress her cheek.

"I thought I lost you for a minute." I say to her.

"Mon-El." She says with tears threatening to leave her eyes.

"I thought I lost you!" She repeated what I said.

She throws her arms around me in a tight hug.

"Kara, easy." "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I'm fine." She says.

She looks past me and onto Cisco and she gives a big smile towards him.

"Cisco!" "It's good to see you!" She says getting off of the bed.

"Kara you should stay in bed." I tell her.

"Mon-El, I'm fine!"

"Uh no Kara, he's right."

"Cisco?" She says questioningly. "What's wrong?"

"You're reaction to the kryptonite and lead in the system put your life in danger." He says seriously.

"But also there is one other thing..." he warns us.

 _Oh Rao! Please don't be bad! I love Kara so much! I can't live without her!_


	6. I can't live without you

Hi everyone! I'm sooo sorry it's been like FOREVER but I just have a lot of things to do and I still do. I will continue to update this story, I just don't know how often and when. Anyway, please enjoy and feel free to leave a comment on how I can improve this story!

"Cisco what's wrong?" Mon-El questions worriedly.

"I'm sorry Mon-El. I lied before when I said the tests hadn't come back."

"What?! Why?!" He says anger a bit noticeable in his voice.

"I had to get you focused on getting the lead out of your system." He says.

"Thank you Cisco for taking care of Mon-El and me." I say.

"So what is wrong with me?"

"Kara you're pregnant."

My eyes go wide and I look over at Mon-El who has his mouth wide open. I have to sit down on the bed before I collapse due to shock.

"How-w far along am I Cisco?" I ask my voice shaky.

"You're about 3 months along."

I think back to 3 months ago on a certain night. _Oh.That night with Mon-El._ My cheeks go red just thinking of it. Oh what are we going to do?

"This means Kara that it's probably not safe for you or you and Mon-El's baby on the other earth for a long time." "You'll have to stay here or somewhere where you won't be effected." "You could probably stand to be on your earth for an hour at most." "I injected Mon-El and you with a cure that would last you both about an hour as well."

There is a minute of silence and I soon break it.

"Cisco I'm sorry, but can you give Mon-El and me a few minutes please?"

"Yes of course." I am happy to help anyway I can." He says then walks out of the room.

"Kara I love you so much." Mon-El says as he puts his hands on my face and caresses my cheek.

"I love you to Mon-El." "What are we going to tell everyone?" "We can't go back to our earth?!"

"Kara, we'll get through this together." "Right now I'm concerned about you and our baby." "I won't let anything happen to you. Either of you." He says as he places his hand on my stomach and rubs it gently.

"I love you so much Mon-El." "I thought I lost you." "I can't live without you."

"Kara..." Mon-El stands up and holds my hand.

"Kara, I'm a better person because of you."

"I want to be with you everyday." "For as long as I live." "Will I marry you Kara?" He says getting on one knee.

I feel butterflies in my stomach. I love him so much!

I smile a little at what he last said. He's still getting used to earth customs.

"I'm a mess without you." "You're my other half." I'm completed when I'm with you." "I love you and our baby more than anything."

 _He is the sweetest person I've ever met. I can't be without him. I love him so much._

Did I do it right?" He asks worriedly at my lack of response.

With tears streaming down my face, I nod my head yes he did it right and tell him yes will marry him and say I love him repeatedly. _I'll correct him later. I don't have he heart to interupt this moment._

We kiss for the first time since he left our earth in his pod. It is so passionate yet so gentle as if he was being careful not to hurt the baby or me.

"What are we going to tell everyone about not being able to return to our earth until I have our baby and until Cisco has a cure for us?"

"We'll figure it out. What matters is that you're safe." "You both are safe." He says putting a hand on my stomach and kissing my stomach.

Alex's POV

It's been two days since Kara went into space to get Mon-El back and find him a cure I assume. _What if she's hurt? What if she's ... No! She's not! She couldn't be! I know my sister! She is strong! She's fine!_ I keep telling myself these things and every one of these things are true. I have no reason to worry. Right?

Clark's POV

It's all my fault. I shouldn't have left her at such a vulnerable time. She just lost Mon-El. She lost her world. I don't think I'm talking about what happened recently anymore. Twice I've failed her. Twice. Some cousin I am. I hope she can forgive me.

Just then, a portal appears and two people walk out of it. Mon-El and Kara. Oh thank Rao!

"Kara!" "Mon-El!" Alex and I yell in usion.

I superspeed over to Kara and give her a big hug. She returns it but not as tight.

"Hey careful-" Mon-El starts but Kara protests and says it's fine.

I give them a strange look until Alex comes over and hugs Kara and cries into Kara's shoulder.

After they greeted Alex, Eliza, Jimmy, Winn, Jonn, and me, they announce they only have an hour until they have to go back to Barry's earth.

"Kara, how is Mon-El back?" Winn asks curiously.

"Cisco gave Mon-El and I lead shots to help us keep from succumbing to the lead faster than usual. He also gave me a kryptonite shot to get all the kryptonite out of my system, but there's no way to be immune to it. But there might be a way with lead." She added hopefully.

"Wait why did you have to get a lead shot Kara?" I ask suspiciously.

Mon-El and Kara look nervously to each other then back at me.

Kara's POV

 _Ok. I'm just going to say it. I got this. Breathe._

"Well... you see..." I start to say.

I see Clark start to get worried and I know now I have to just say it.

"I'm pregnant." I spit out looking for a reaction and boy did I get one.

"You're what?!" He yells.

"You got my cousin pregnant?!" He yelled and walked towards Mon-El.

"Woah woah!" "Kal stop!" I yell at him.

"Kara what's going to happen?" He cries. "You said you only have an hour." "Explain to me why!"

"I have to stay on Barry's earth because we haven't found a cure for it." "And until I have our baby." I say looking at Mon-El.

I see Kal take a big breath and Alex looking dazed.

"I don't know anything about a pregnancy." "You know how it was on Krypton and Daxam. Women didn't carry the baby." "They just needed DNA samples from both the parents." "The only people who had a natural birth on Krypton was..."

I saw Clark breathe in a sharp breath.

"I think I have something to help you." Clark says.

"Thank you Kal." I say with obvious relief.

"Come to the fortress."

"Uncle Jor-El." I inhale a deep breath.

"Hello my dear niece."

I look over to Mon-El with a tear streaming down my face.

"What can I help you with Kara?"

"Can you tell me about Laura's pregnancy with Kal-El?"

"Of course." "Laura's pregnancy lasted about 7 months." "She experienced morning sickness starting at about 4 months." "Just a warning Kara, your pregnancy could be different under the yellow sun."

I nod in understanding. "Thank you uncle Jor-El." I speak strongly.

"You're welcome Kara."

"Thank you Clark."

He just nods as an answer and gives me a hug in return.

"I will help protect this city while you two are gone." "Oh and this is not over." "We will talk when you are able to return here for good." He says sternly. His face then softens."I love you Kara."

"I love you to Kal."

I fly back to the apartment with Mon-El. Lucky for him, Clark let him leave. As we fly through the window, I find Alex already packing Mon-El's and my things.

"Thank you Alex."

She looks over to me and gives me a hug.

"Stay safe okay." "I love you."

"Love you to Alex."

"Mon-El I'm glad you're safe but we will talk about this when you two return." Then hugs him and tells him to stay safe.

Mon-El gives me a "Just great" look. I can't help but smile. Now we have two people that will give us lectures when we return. I take a deep breath and find it getting harder to breathe.

"We should go." I tell them. Alex runs over to me and gives me one last hug.

"Alex we will come back." "I promise you we-" I take a big breath in between my sentence. "Will come back."

Mon-El wraps his arm around me and helps me through the portal.


	7. We will be there for each other

_Heartbroken. Disappointed. Angry. Upset. Shocked. I can't believe my Superfriend is gone._ Mon-El explained to me what Cisco told him what happened to Barry. Poor Barry. _Poor Iris. They don't deserve this._

"Mon-El, he was my Superfriend." I say sadly.

"What? Superfriend?"

"It's a long story." "When we were trapped by the music meister, we sang a duet."

"Oh yeah I remember you telling me about that." He says as he wraps his arm around me.

"Mon-El, we can protect the city until Barry comes back." "He will come back." "I know it."

"Kara, you can't be Supergirl while you're pregnant with our child." I say trying to get her to understand.

She sighs and takes a deep breath. "You're right." "I would never want to put our child in danger."

Suddenly my eyes go wide and my mouth opens. "What if I did something to hurt our child?!" "I didn't know we were expecting a child!"

He looks at me with those sweet eyes that I love.

"Kara, you didn't know." "Everything will be okay."

He puts his hands on the back of my head and gives me a gentle kiss. I kiss back and feel Mon-El request enterance with his tongue. Of course, I happily comply. I bite his lip and I can feel him moan against my mouth. He pulls away to my dismay.

"Kara, we can't go too far." "For the sake of our child." "We have to keep the baby safe."

I give him a small nod and put a pout on my face.

"Lets ask Cisco to give us a scan to check on our baby." I say.

"You're babies are looking good." He says.

Mon-El and I freeze and look at each other. Babies?!

"Um excuse me?! You said babies!" I say in shock.

"As in multiple?!" Mon-El adds nervously.

I start to feel lightheaded.

"Did you just say babies?" Mon-El asks getting more nervous by the minute.

"Oh wait hold on." "Nope sorry just one." Cisco says.

Kara and I let out a sigh of relief. It's not that we wouldn't be happy for more than one child, I just don't know if we would be ready and prepared. I've only ever taken care of one baby: Kal-El. And I was only 12, 13 years old.

"Yes sorry only one." "I thought I saw another head." "Just the arm I guess."

Mon-El and I look at Cisco with a 'really' look.

"Hey I'm sorry. I told you I'm not the doctor one in the group.

All of a sudden Cisco gets a dazed look on his face. _A vibe. What is it though? Does it have anything to do with my family?_

When Cisco comes back, I ask him what Mon-El and I are both wondering.

"Cisco." I say slowly. "What did you see?"

He looks over at us and smiles.

"Just the future." He replies with an amazed smile.

"What was it?" Mon-El questions both curiously and nervously.

Just then, Iris walks into the room with teary eyes and unbrushed hair.

 _Oh my gosh. Iris. Poor Iris._

She gets a shocked look on her face. "Kara." She manages to say softly.

"You're pregnant? She says looking at the ultrasound in awe. It's a beautiful picture. I'm so happy for you." She says smiling while walking over to hug me.

It looks like that's the first time she has smiled in days. Once we are finished with ultrasound, I go up to Iris and ask if we can talk.

"So, what have you been up to recently?" I say trying not to be too obvious.

"Kara I know what you're doing and it's not going to work. There is no coming back from this. Ever. I'm done." With everything." Iris says her voice shaking or cracking in between sobs.

"Iris, please don't talk like that. For Barry. You have to stay strong for Barry. It's what he wants for you! I believe Barry will come back and you need to have faith that Barry is doing everything he can to get back to you! And even if he is unable to, he loves you so much! Anyone can see it! Don't give up on him or yourself! Iris, you love Barry and I know you will not give in that he's gone. Do not give into the idea. Promise me you'll stay strong! I love Barry so much to! He's one of my best friends! He's like a brother! But right now he needs us to have faith in him. To know he is loved by people so he can try to get back!

Iris looks up at me with fresh tears threatening to fall from her glistening eyes.

"Thank you Kara." "You always know the exact words to say and how to make people feel better. But I feel as if my Barry is not coming back to everyone."

I am SO SO sorry that it has been forever. I have been super busy with extra curricular activities and I've had just about no time for writing. I'm so sorry. I will continue this story.


	8. The Talk

Hey wonderful people! Hope you're doing well! Here's another chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or the Flash or the characters, except some I will make up in the future. Hope you enjoy the story!

~ 2 weeks later (Month 3 week 3 of Karamel baby pregnancy!~

Ever since Iris and I had that chat, she's been a little better. She comes into Star Labs sometimes. Although not all the time, it's progress. Joe took time off from his job and is no better than when I last saw him, which was about a week ago. Not that I can blame him. I don't even know where Wally is... Barry would be so upset. He would want Iris, Joe, and Wally to be there for each other. Not going in separate directions and handling this on their own! I still have faith that Barry will be okay and come back. I mean he's Barry! The one and only Flash! He will return! And when he does, we'll be there for him.

Cisco has been okay... at least he acts like it when Mon-El and I are around. I've heard him somewhere in the lab just crying. Full on sobbing. Cisco does so much for everyone. He's a hero just like Barry! I just want to comfort him but he won't let me! He acts like nothing is going on! We all know him better than that!

As for Caitlyn... I can't say I even know where she is. I miss her so much! I need her to come back as well! We'll find a way to get both Barry and her back!

As for Mon-El and I, we are ecstatic about the baby, but everyone else is so down, we don't know how to act or even feel for that matter around them.

Mon-El's POV

I bounced my son on my lap and listened to him giggle. He is so sweet when he giggles. Just like his mother's sweet laugh.

I picked up my daughter and put her on my shoulders. Her excitement makes me overjoyed! Her bubbly personality reminds me of my Kara.

I woke up to see my beautiful love sleeping soundly next to me. I let out a sigh. _Those were just dreams._ I look down at Kara and kiss her forehead. I take my lips to her ear and whisper "I love you" softly in her ear.

I picture a happy child growing inside my love's stomach. I lean down towards her stomach and softly kiss the growing bump where our child is growing. "I love you" I whisper to our baby. "I'll always love you no matter what."

I suddenly hear a tiny sob come from above me. I look up to see that Kara is awake and crying because of me. I hate to see the woman that I love, my soulmate, crying. _I hope they're tears of joy._

Kara, baby!" Why are you crying?" I ask hoping she is not upset and just happy. I put my arm around her and wrap her into a warm embrace.

"I just love you so much." She replies still crying.

"You are the sweetest guy ever and we're so lucky to have you, Mon-El."

"Kara, I am the lucky one. I don't deserve either one of you! You both deserve much better..." I say looking down.

Kara cups my cheeks in her hands and tilts my head up. I look into her eyes and she looks into mine.

"There is no one I would rather be with than you Mon-El. I love you and there's nobody else I would rather have father my child than you. I love you and nothing will ever change that. You are my mate. My soulmate. As she says that she takes me into a hug and kisses me gently.

"I love you Mon-El. Please don't ever forget that."

"I love you to Kara."

Comment weather you think it will be a boy or a girl! Also I need names so PLEASE give me some suggestions that would fit their child. Please no one say Rhea. :) That would be kind of funny though... no I won't! I promise!


	9. Finding Out

Hey guys. I'm sorry if this chapter is not good. I've had kind of a bad day. Writing always cheers me up. And thank you for the kind responses, that always helps to cheer me up.

Karamel baby pregnancy! ~Month 4 week 2

As Cisco rolled the gel on my stomach, I could feel Mon-El's heart beating faster by the second. I could feel mine getting faster as well.

"Is our baby healthy Cisco?" Mon-El asked worriedly, that being all he cared about.

"Yes he is healthy." As soon as Cisco said that, he immediately looked shocked.

"Oops, my bad..." "I wasn't supposed to say that.

"It's a boy?!" I ask excitedly. I would have not cared what our baby would've been but to know what our baby is... the feeling is amazing.

"Our son..." I say with tears filling my eyes.

Mon-El already has tears streaming down his face and brings his soft lips to mine.

"I love you Kara."

"I love you to Mon-El."

~Back on supergirl's earth (I think it's earth 39)~

Clark's POV

It's been about a month without Kara and Mon-El. Alex, James, and Cat Grant have managed to cover for Kara saying that she's in a coma and cannot be visited because she's in critical condition. I really don't know how to feel about Kara having a child because she is so young. But on the other hand, I will have more family and I'll be an uncle. (Not technically, I know, but still) Besides, I love kids! I am superman, so I'm great with all kids. I'm going to kill Mon-El though. I wonder if I'll have a niece or nephew...

Unknown POV

No! I can't be true! Kara's having a baby with him! I will get that baby. I will make them all suffer.

So I am sooo sorry it's been a long time but I definitely haven't forgot about this story. Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or flash or any characters, just some I might make up in the future.


	10. Buying Blue

Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl of Flash or any of he characters, except some I will make up in the future.

"And again the new hero strikes and saves 12 people from a burning building." "But we still want to know who is this great new hero?" 

I look at the news and feel a wide smile come across my face. Mon-El. He's been helping around the city and he's been doing an amazing job! I am so proud of him. He's come so far. I love him so much. "And where has the Flash gone?" As soon as the news reporter let these words slip though his mouth, the smile splayed across my face fades. Oh my gosh. Barry. I start to feel tears coming when I hear someone behind me. 

"Hey babe." I hear his voice.

I turn to face Mon-El with a tear stained on my cheek. He looks at me with what seems all the love in the world and rushes over to put his hands on both sides of my head. Rao I love him so much. I can't imagine ever losing him. At this point a few more tears leave my eyes.

"Kara, Baby!" "You have to tell me what's wrong!" he says with urgency and concern.

I let in a shaky breath and start, "I j-just can't im-magine ever los-s-sing you again. The way I-Iris and Bar-ry lost each other. I don't ever want to lose you Mon-El. I can't b-bear the thought of something happening to you or losing you or your l-love. I just want you to always be h-happ-y because I love you." 

I'm surprised I just let that all out because I rarely ever express my feeling. I mean, the past few weeks have been so emotional. I'm not used to being so emotional. And if I do, it's always been to Alex. But ever since Mon-El arrived, it's been him. Now it will always be him. Of course I love Alex and will always talk to her about these things but Mon-El will be who I go to.

Mon-El looks like he is about to cry, but I know he's trying his best to not cry. I let a small smile through and only then, so does he. 

Kara, I love you more than anything. I can't imagine losing you either. But you don't have to worry about losing me or my love for you. That would be impossible for me to ever stop loving you. Even if one of us isn't here, we will always have each other's love. There's no way we could lose that." "I love you Kara Zor-El of Krypton."

"I love you to Mon-El of Daxam." 

LATER IN THE DAY

"Alright, it will be only two months until our son is here." Mon-El says with obvious excitement.

Yes that's right. I'm five months pregnant. I have a big stomach that I would probably say equals seven months in a human pregnancy.

I look ahead to see a shocking sight and freeze in place.

"Oh my Rao." I say lowly.

I'm standing here looking at a DONUT crib in front of me. It has a regular crib but a big donut pillow to set on the side. It even has a donut mobile! Mon-El looks at me then to the crib and nods like he was expecting that. Yeah, I would expect that from me to. All in all that day, I'd say we did pretty well. We got the crib and mobile, a blue changing table, a blue swing, a blue bouncer, a mat and a cute blue stuffed bear that says "we will always love our baby boy" on it. Pretty much everything was blue. We bought a lot of stuff with Cisco's money. Too bad we'll have to pay him back later.

  
  
Right now I'm at home, which is now currently Cisco's apartment, (Thanks Cisco) getting ready to take a nap while Mon-El goes and grabs me some pot stickers and pizza. And ice cream. And cake. And lots of donuts. Hey I'm pregnant. Though that's never stopped me before...

BAM!!!

The glass window of Cisco's apartment shatters and I get a sharp pain in my neck as it travels all the way down through my body. I can feel myself fading and my last thoughts are only about Mon-El and our baby.   
  
  
MON-EL POV 

She's going to be so happy and excited! I just got off the phone with Cisco and he found a lifelong cure for lead! Kara will be happy to go back to our earth and that our child will be safe. But, what about Central City?

I'm thinking this as I walk into Cisco's apartment, who is still at Star Labs. 

"Kara, I'm home!" I say in my signature voice as I set the food on the table. When I don't hear a response I start to worry. I know Kara would come immediately if she knew I was back with the food. Maybe she's sleeping. I go to the guest bedroom where Cisco kindly is letting us stay in. I open the door to find Kara on the ground.

"No!" I scream out. "Kara!"

She's been shot in the neck with something!

No! No! No! 

"Kara!" "Baby!" "Please you have to wake up!"

What if she's not going to be ok?! Will our baby be ok?! What if she's....NO! Stop thinking and do something! I can't lose them!

I get out my phone to call Cisco and he answers the phone. Thank Rao!

Right as he answers the phone I tell him Kara's hurt.

"Uh yeah... Mon-El we might have a problem... 


End file.
